The present invention is related in general to carpet and other surface cleaning, and in particular to a method for hand cleaning a textile product through hand-dispensing, from a hand-holdable single vessel, a single, aqueous, previously microwave-heated, non-effervescent cleaning composition on a soiled area to be cleaned and thereafter blotting the soiled area by hand with a fibrous towel.
Scientists, home economists, and others are constantly striving for more effective cleaning products and methods to help the consumer save time and energy while cleaning. In addition to being effective, the cleaning products and methods must not be substantially harmful to the consumer.
The cleaning of carpet, upholstery, and other fabrics and/or surfaces is often troublesome and consumers must often resort to professional cleanings. Professional cleanings, however, must be scheduled, can become quite expensive, and are inconvenient. Moreover, it is well known that the likelihood of removing a spot substantially increases if promptly treated. Practically speaking, professional cleanings are therefore not available on a daily basis for everyday spills and spots.
In recognition of these problems, there have been several cleaning products developed for the consumer to clean carpet, upholstery, and other fabrics. Certain of these products as well as others have been especially developed for spot cleaning. Unfortunately, these products can often exacerbate a stain, particularly if they leave an invisible soapy film that dirt and dust later cling to. Furthermore, some of these products are just not effective against stubborn stains. For example, pet stains are notoriously resistant to treatment.
Generally speaking, when cleaning a carpet or textile fabric, there are four factors which are used either alone or in conjunction with one another to achieve desired cleaning results. One factor is the use of a chemical composition. Another factor is dwell time, i.e., the time a chemical composition is allowed to reside on the carpet to treat the soiled area of the carpet or textile fabric. Agitation, such as the action of blotting or scrubbing, is a third factor. Finally, the fourth and often overlooked factor is heat. In this regard, a cleaning chemical composition typically is more effective in cleaning soiled carpets and textiles if the cleaning composition is elevated in temperature. To date, heat has been the primary cleaning factor that has been overlooked and missing from carpet and textile cleaners available to consumers.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a novel cleaning chemical composition for general and spot cleaning having improved effectiveness by incorporating heat during application and a unique method for applying the same which can easily, safely, and effectively be used by a consumer for cleaning carpet, upholstery, fabric and other surfaces. Such a cleaning chemical composition and method are needed which can be used on substantially any spot or stain, including pet stains. Further, such a cleaning chemical composition and method are needed which do not leave a soapy residue to exacerbate the spot or stain. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.